


Prisoners

by roeskva



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: rarepairfest, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and the Romulan Commander has been put in charge of a negotiation with the Invodonians, in the hope of gaining access to the rich deposits of dilithium on a moon in their system. The negotiations have barely started before Spock and the Romulan Commander find themselves in a holding cell - together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/gifts).



> This is written for rarepairfest 2015, for fenellaevangela.
> 
> I use Waneti as the name for the Romulan Commander. She was not given a name on the show, and I do not know if there is a fanon name for her.

"I must admit I was surprised to see you. I had not expected the Romulans would send you, not after the... _incident_ where you were regrettably brought aboard _the Enterprise_ ," Spock said.

The Romulan Commander snorted. "When I was _captured_ , you mean! I assure you, your assumption is quite correct; I no longer hold the position I once did, though I retain my rank. Of course, this mission is not exactly considered a _reward_."

"No one else wanted it," Spock guessed.

"Quite correct. It was, however, a chance for me to redeem myself. _Was_ ," she added the last word somewhat bitterly.

Spock nodded. "The predicament we currently find ourselves in is unfortunate, though not a wholly unexpected development."

"Because the Invodonians are untrustworthy. Yes, we knew that." She sat down on one of the two padded benches in the room.

"The large deposits of dilithium on the fourth moon of their fifth planet made the risk acceptable."

"Very true. We also did not think they would stoop to _this_." She indicated the room - cell - they were currently held in. "Perhaps it is merely a part of their negotiation technique? Or perhaps they want to evaluate us. See which one of us represents the more worthy partner to trade with."

"It is pointless to speculate with little or no information." Spock looked up as sounds were heard from outside.

There was a small door with a shelf under, set into the large, heavy door that currently blocked their way out. Now this smaller door opened and two bowl were pushed inside and left there. The small door slammed shut again.

"Food - I presume." She grimaced as she studied it. "I assume you want this - the other one contains something which is obviously meat." She handed him one of the bowls.

"Thank you, Commander," Spock said, accepting the bowl and sitting down on the bench.

" _Commander_? You know my name. There was a time when you found it beautiful. Will you not say it now?" She took a seat on the other bench, across from his in the small room.

"Waneti," Spock said, looking at her. "It _is_ a beautiful name."

"Thank you for remembering."

"How could I forget?"

She smiled softly, and returned to eating her food. He did the same, and for several long moments there were no other sounds heard.

"How did it taste?" Waneti asked, when they were almost finished eating. "My food was a little strange, but actually good. Yours, on the other hand, looked disgusting, but I would assume it is normal fare for Vulcans."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "It was quite good. It contained a spice, the scent of which reminded me faintly of kevas." He ate the last bit of food and went to place the bowl on the shelf from where he had taken it. "We should rest. We do not know how long we will be here."

" _Rest_! How can you suggest that!?"

"What would you have me do? We have already searched the room and found no way out, no possibility of escape. Our best hope is that our shipmates convince the Invodonians to release us - or that we are rescued."

"If only they were not so different. How can you foresee the behaviour of birds!"

"Avians," Spock corrected.

"Of course." Waneti mentally rolled her eyes as she got up and deposited her empty bowl beside his, before disappearing into the small side room containing a toilet and bathing facilities. "Sleep well!" she called, before closing the door.

* * *

" _Hey_! We have been here for two days now, without _anyone_ telling us why!" Waneti called, rushing to the door when food was delivered.

There was no response, and the door closed as quickly as it had every other time. Waneti groaned, but picked up her food and sat down to eat it, sighing softly.

"It is no use attempting communication with our jailers. If they wanted to talk to us, they would have sent for us, or come here."

"I am just... well, making sure they do not forget us." She gave him a sheepish grin.

"Illogical." He raised an eyebrow. "They clearly remembers our presence, or they would not have food sent to us." He got up and took his bowl of indescribable goop.

"My, you are certainly a cheerful companion!" Waneti shook her head and returned to eating her food.

* * *

"What are you _doing_!?" Waneti asked, sleepily.

The light was on in the room, and Spock was standing by the door, attempting to tear out the frame. He was not having much luck, but he was making quite a lot of noise.

Spock stopped abruptly, and after a few moments he turned towards her and looked at her, a strange, empty expression on his face. "I... was attempting to open the door."

" _That_ was obvious! I thought we had agreed it was impossible."

"We had. I merely..." He shook his head. "It is of no concern."

He went out into the bathroom and moments later Waneti heard the water in the showering unit turn on. Confused, but too tired to worry about the weird behaviour of an imprisoned Vulcan, she went back to sleep.

* * *

"Don't you want your food?" Waneti asked, when she had almost finished hers and Spock had made no sign to even pick his up.

"I am not hungry."

"Well, I can understand why you are not enjoying that... _whatever_ it is they are feeding you, but you should eat it anyway, to keep up your strength. There is no way of knowing how long we will be here."

"Do not concern yourself with me."

Waneti shook her head, but ate the rest of her food in silence and went to deposit her bowl. She picked up Spock's and brought it to him. "Are you _sure_ you don't want..."

"I _said_ do _not_ concern yourself with me! Leave me _alone_!" he shouted.

"That is _definitely_ not normal for a Vulcan." She looked at him, concerned. She put the bowl aside and sat down on the bench across from him. She studied him. He had a distant look on his face, and she suddenly noticed that he was _shaking_. "Spock? How _are_ you?" she asked, now concerned.

It took almost a minute before he looked at her, and then, for a moment, his gaze was almost _hungry_ , before his expression became blank again. "Please, _leave me alone_!"

"What is _wrong_ with you? Why do you treat me like this. After the first time we met... I thought you _liked_ me. That there was... _something_."

"There cannot _be_ anything between us. You are a Romulan, and I am a Vulcan, a citizen of the Federation," he said, his voice low, and something almost like regret in it.

"Spock?" She touched his arm, and he pulled back, almost as if he had been burnt.

"Do not touch me!"

She frowned. "Are you sick?"

He did not look at her. "No."

"Something in the food then, perhaps? These _Avians_ may not know what is safe for us to eat."

"No, _no_... it is not the _time_!" he exclaimed, making Waneti doubt he had even heard her question.

She was quiet for a long time, observing him. There was something almost feverish over him.

She began, hesitantly, "There are stories... _legends_ , really, among my people, back from when my people and yours were one Something that is said to happen to Vulcans every seven years..."

Silence.

"It is probably just a legend," she continued.

"It is no legend," Spock said flatly. He looked up at her, a rare fire in his gaze. "The time is not _right_! It is too early, much, _much_ too early! And it is progressing, far too quickly."

"Well, could, could something not have triggered it?"

He shook his head, almost as if he was willing it to be something else, anything. Just not this. "Very few things... can do that. Very few. It _must_ be something else."

"What are some of those things?" Waneti asked, gently. "What can trigger this... _pon farr_."

"Please, no. Do not... ask further. We do not speak of it, not, not with _strangers_!" Spock looked at her, almost begging.

"But I am not a stranger, am I? And I already know. I even knew the word. So, what can trigger it?"

Spock was silent for a long time, then he spoke, slowly, "There are some diseases, also... telepathically, mating bonds. Certain... substances. There is a plant, a distant relative of, of _kevas_. It was used by some to..." He shook his head, realizing. " _No_!"

"You told me the food you ate contained a spice reminiscent of kevas," she observed.

"Fool. I am a _fool_!" Spock exclaimed. "You must go. Lock yourself in, in the bathroom. I am not _safe_ to be around!" He swallowed hard, his hands tightening into fists.

"Do not be ridiculous!" Waneti scoffed. "I am _not_ afraid of you."

"You should be. Soon, soon I will reach a point where I cannot be trusted. I _will_ not... expose you to this side of me." He looked at her, his expression suddenly soft. "I cannot bear thinking of, of harming you. In any way. Forcing..."

"You would not. I am strong." She got up to sit on the bunk beside him. "Is it also true that it will kill you, if it is not... _resolved_?"

He nodded. "The chemical imbalance will worsen, and eventually the blood fever, the _plak tow_ , _will_ kill me."

"Unless you mate."

"Yes. Or it can also be resolved through intense meditation - or fighting."

"Well, I am not going to fight you, and you do not seem to be in any condition to meditate - no offense." She smiled wryly. "I suggest we pick the first option. _Mating_."

He shook his head. "No, I _cannot_ ask you to do that!"

"You are not asking. I am volunteering." She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Do not pretend you have not thought about it. I can assure you that I most _certainly_ have!"

"Waneti..."

"I do not have a mate, if that is what you are concerned about. Of course, if you would rather die than have sex with a disgraced Romulan, then be my guest!" She rose.

She did not have time to move away before Spock grabbed her wrist, and spoke, his voice suddenly rough from arousal, "I... accept your offer. _Gratefully_."

Waneti looked from where his hand was holding her wrist, to his face and his eyes. It looked like a fire was burning behind them, and she suddenly felt as if the fire was spreading through her. She looked back to her hand, and realized she could _feel_ his desire.

Romulans were latent telepaths, and it had happened - rarely - that she had caught a hint of an emotion from someone. Vulcans were touch telepaths, and she remembered how it had felt touching him back on her ship, when she had thought he might be defecting.

The faint sensation back then was nothing compared to now, and she realized he must have blocked her from sensing it then. Now, however, he was doing no such thing. She felt a warm tingling starting from where their hands joined, slowly dispersing through her.

Waneti gasped as Spock slid his index- and middle finger along hers, fire seemingly radiating from his touch and spreading along her veins. He held up his hand, and she repeated the caress, unable to look away from their hands. He pressed his fingers to hers, and she gazed up and into his eyes, seeing the hunger there.

"Spock..." She licked her lips and felt how her breathing hitched, her heartbeat increased.

"You... are not regretting... this?" he asked, the concern clear in his hoarse voice.

She shook her head. " _Never_."

He nodded, caressing her fingers, and her hand with his index- and middle finger. He placed his hand on her face, finding the meld points.

She gasped loudly and closed her eyes when he initiated the light meld. Desire and heated passion flowed between them, and she let out a half-strangled sob and tore at his uniform. He was as eager as she was, and it did not take long before they both were naked.

Spock looked hungrily at her beautiful body, no longer hidden from him by clothes. He swallowed and reached for her breasts, fondling them lovingly, then rougher, making her moan.

She pulled him to her and kissed him passionately, plunging her tongue into his mouth. Spock groaned and returned the kiss, pulling her up in his lap. They kissed deeply, again and again.

Waneti pushed him down on the bed and straddled him, looking at him with eyes dark with desire. "I want you, Spock! I have wanted you ever since that day, back on my ship. Now you are _mine_!" She held herself over him for a brief moment, admiring his body under her, enjoying his expression, so different with the lust blatantly showing.

She positioned herself over his hard shaft and guided the tip into her very wet opening. She sank down over him slowly, groaning at how he stretched her, almost painfully.

Spock's hands went to her hips, holding her in place as he thrust up into her, letting out a relieved moan as he entered her deeply, finally getting some relief from the ache. Waneti gasped, and pushed down at the same time, shuddering at the pleasure of him inside her.

She started riding him, raising up over him and pushing down hard, filling herself again and again. Spock's hands slid to her breasts, cupping them in his hands, and rubbing at her hard nipples. His hands then went to her face, finding the meld points again. They both gasped as the link between them flared up, desire flowing back and forth freely.

She closed her eyes, focusing only on the pleasure, both her own and his, the feeling of being penetrated joined by the feeling of him penetrating her, the sensations joining together to cause a pleasure that was quickly spiralling out of control.

Spock's hands were on her hips again, and he thrust up into her as she pushed herself down, faster, harder. With a growl, he released his seed deep inside her, the intense pleasure of his climax flowing across the mind link to her. Waneti, already very close, came with a cry, her pleasure mingling with his. For several moments the sensation was amplified, as intense pleasure flowed back and forth between them.

Eventually the sensations faded, and they began to recover.

"Wow, that was... certainly something," she murmured, still lying on him where she had collapsed after her intense orgasm.

With so much naked skin touching, she still felt the mental connection to him, and sense the happiness from him. They kissed, and he rolled them over.

"You are better?" she asked, putting a hand on his forehead. He was still hotter than normal.

"Temporarily," he told her. "We will have to mate many more times before I am back to normal."

Waneti smiled. "Mmm, I like the sound of that." She kissed him, and let her hands glide over him, exploring his body - something there had not been time for in the urgency of the first mating.

Spock raised an eyebrow at her, and gave her a small, almost smile. " _Most_... fortunate."

She grinned, rubbing a leg against his cock that was already stirring again.

She caressed his chest, sliding her hands over it slowly, rubbing his nipples. He gasped when she took one nipple in her mouth, sucking on it. Spock groaned, and swallowed hard, but fought to control the rising urgency to mate he was again feeling.

She let her hand slide down over his stomach, down to his now very hard cock. She smiled. "It looks like you are ready again. _Good_... I need that big hard shaft inside me..." She gave his cock a light squeeze with her hand, pumping it a little.

Spock made a hoarse sound and before she knew what was happening, he had turned her over and mounted her from behind. She hissed from the sensation as he pushed into her pussy, thrusting hard. He pulled out almost all the way, and slammed forward, filling her.

She groaned, and pushed back against him, quickly feeling the urgency return to her as well. He grabbed her hips and started thrusting into her, hard and fast, and she moaned deeply, rocking back against him in time with his movements, focusing completely on the wonderful sensations he was causing in her pussy.

One of his hands was suddenly on her face, and her blood again felt like fire. She made a sound, somewhere between a sob and cry, and everything faded around her except for him, and the feeling of him inside her - body and mind.

He rode her as hard and fast as he could, and she desperately urged him on, feeling as if she could not get enough. With a simultaneous cry they both came, collapsing on the bunk.

This time they both fell asleep, for a little time.

* * *

Waneti exited the small bathroom, dressed for the first time in days. She smiled at Spock, who was sitting on one of the beds. He was wearing his uniform, and looked like his normal, cool, controlled self.

He looked up at her, and gave her a small smile. "You look... _beautiful_ ," he told her, getting up.

"Thank you. So do you. Very handsome."

She was about to reach for him when the air around them shimmered and they were suddenly caught in a transportation beam...

...and found themselves on the bridge of _the Enterprise_.

Kirk looked at them, and grinned widely. "Welcome back, Spock, Commander."

"Thank you, Captain." Spock looked around. "You beamed us out of the holding cell?"

"In that case I must compliment you on the rescue, Captain," Waneti said.

"Nah, I can't take credit. Unfortunately. We've been talking to the Invodonians for days, and they've just been stalling, telling us nothing. Then, earlier today, they suddenly contacted us and told us to expect you. They even said they would agree to our offer and there will be a trade agreement on the dilithium. With both us _and_ the Romulans, if we can work out a deal. Care to tell us about it?" Kirk looked at them, clearly very curious.

"We... spent the entire time in a holding cell. I cannot imagine what we could have done to convince them of our worthiness," Spock said.

"So you have nothing to say?" Kirk asked, disbelief on his face.

"No. Only that they must have found something in our response... satisfying."

Waneti looked at him with a barely controlled smile. "Yes, very satisfying, clearly." She turned to Kirk. "I should return to my ship."

Spock looked at her with an amused expression. "I look forward to our further negotiations." He looked to Kirk. "I will take her to the transporter room. With your permission."

Kirk nodded, and looked from one to another. "Permission granted. But you _will_ tell me more about what happened down on the planet later!"

Spock just raised an eyebrow at him, then turned to Waneti. "Please follow me, Commander."

"With pleasure, Mr. Spock." She smiled and went with him.


End file.
